gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei
The GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei (aka Gundam Throne Zwei, Throne Zwei, Zwei), is one of three Gundam Thrones piloted by the Trinity siblings in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The suit was initially piloted by Michael Trinity but was later stolen by Ali al-Saachez. Technology & Combat Characteristics Like the other Thrones, Zwei is based on a common chassis. Minor changes are made to both the structure and avionics systems to Zwei so as to fulfill its function in Team Trinity's battle doctrine: medium to melee range combat. In order to reduce weight, the Gundam Throne's body uses its torso mainframe as part of the GN Drive itself, which gives it a very different silhouette from other Gundams.HG 1/144 GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei manual Also, GN Particles are distributed to each part of the body via the frame structure rather than through cords like the Ptolemaios Gundams. When the coating on the surface of the frame is stripped away, luminescence can be seen due to the effects of these particles. The same kind of system is used even in the frame within the cockpit. Zwei has two signature weapons: the GN Buster Sword and the GN Fangs. The GN Buster Sword is a large sword that uses GN particles to enhance its damage capabilities, this combined with Michael Trinity's berserker-style piloting made for punishing attacks. The GN Fangs are a set of 8 remote controlled weaponry, they allow the Zwei to engage multiple enemy units at once or to overwhelm a single opponent. Either way, they allow the Gundam's pilot to take advantage of the confusion and close in for the kill with the GN Buster Sword. That is of course assuming that the enemy survived the Fangs, a claim only a few pilots can make. Michael would typically use six Fangs, keeping two in reserve in case of emergencies. Ali al-Saachez, who took over the Gundam after murdering Michael, would typically employ all eight Fangs at once. Other weapons of the Zwei includes a pair of GN Beam Sabers and a GN Handgun Armaments ;*GN Handgun :A ranged GN beam weaponry mounted on the left forearm, this placement ensures that it would not get in the way when Zwei is using the GN Buster Sword. The GN Handgun's firepower is weaker than the beam rifles used by the other Gundams. It can be used to link up with GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins, providing the latter with sufficient GN particles for its "GN High Mega Launcher". Under Michael, Zwei rarely uses its GN Handgun as it often deploys its Fangs for ranged combat. ;*GN Beam Saber :Stored on Zwei's shoulders, they are the same weapon as the ones used by Eins and Drei. The GN Beam Sabers that the Thrones use have a small GN Condenser within, meaning the beam blade does not dissipate when it leaves the Gundams' hand. The Thrones' beam saber size are also larger than Exia's, and hence has higher power. ;*GN Fang :Housed in two GN Fang Pods on Zwei's waist, GN Fangs are a collection of 8 remote controlled weaponry. The GN Fangs are equipped with a beam emitter each that can fire beam shots or emit a short beam blade. When deployed, the Fangs would unfold their wings for flight and depending on the pilots discretion, they will proceed to either shoot down or stab through enemy mobile units. The GN Fangs also possess the ability to pierce GN Fields.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 23 "The World Stands Still"Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Novel 3 "Fallen Angels" Due to their limited GN particle capacity, they need to return to Zwei to recharge. ;*GN Buster Sword :Stored on the Zwei's right shoulder when not in use, it is a large sword that has the traits of both physical and beam sword due to the use of GN particles. The central component of the sword stores GN particles, the particles are released when the sword slide opens vertically. The released particles can be used to alter the sword's weight, increasing its weight and hence destructive power when it contacts the enemy. It is also used as a shield because of its enormous size. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bit Control System :The Gundam Throne Zwei features a Bit Control System, allowing the pilot to control the GN Fangs. ;*On-Board Drive Start-Up Mechanism :A feature unique to the Throne Gundams is that they use their own compact on-board drive start-up mechanism. Thus, they do not need a special start-up machine in order to activate their GN Drive Tau. ;*Turbulenz Pack :Like its sibling units, the Gundam Throne Zwei can use the Turbulenz Pack to improve its combat capabilities. The Throne Zwei would've used the Turbulenz Pack's GN Fang Containers to store its GN Fangs. Although capable of using the pack, it was only built for the Gundam Throne Eins. History For the history of the Gundam Throne Zwei, go to either Michael Trinity or Ali al-Saachez's pages. Picture Gallery GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei.jpg|GNW-002 - Gundam Throne Zwei Gnw-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Gnw-gndrive.jpg|GN Tau Drive Gnw-002-gnbustersword.jpg|GN buster sword Gnw-002-gnfang.jpg|GN fang Gundam Throne Zwei.jpg Gundam Throne Zwei aiming its GN HandGun.png|Gundam 00 - GNW-002 - Gundam Throne Zwei - Aiming its GN Handgun Gundam Throne Zwei thrusting his GN Buster Sword.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNW-002 - Gundam Throne Zwei - Thrusting its GN Buster Sword GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei Top View.jpg|Gundam Throne Zwei top view Gundam 00 - 22 - Large 08.jpg|Throne Eins and Throne Zwei vs GN-Xs Gundam 00 - 22 - Large 18.jpg|Throne Eins vs Throne Zwei GNW-002-snapshot20081112181821qx2.jpg|Throne Zwei prepares to kill Nena gnfang1ku2.jpg|Throne Zwei's GN Fangs tearing through Tierens Dynames-vs-ThroneZwei.jpg|Throne Zwei disarmed by Dynames gundam_throne_zwei.jpg|Throne Zwei (Profile) throne-zwei-sd.jpg|SD Gundam Throne Zwei GBF_epi10_ThroneZwei_The-O_Virsago.jpg|Gundam Throne Zwei (left) with The-O (center), and Gundam Virsago (right) as seen in episode 10 of the Gundam Build Fighters TV series. Gunpla Hg00-tzwei.jpg|1/144 HG00 1/144 GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei (2008): box art Action Figures MSiA_gnw-002_p01_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei" (2008): package front view. Notes & Trivia *''Throne'' is a name for a class of powerful angels who dispensed justice according to God's will. Zwei is the German word for the number 2. *While Zwei is in-universe a close combat variant of the Gundam Throne series, in real life it was the first Gundam Throne design and the Throne Eins and Drei were later created based off of Zwei's initial design. *When the HG 1/144 Throne Zwei model kit was released, some of the model magazines showed that a beam saber could be attached to the tip of the GN Buster Sword. Since none of the linearts and information on the Gundam released thus far have noted this ability, it is likely the beam saber is a modification by the modellers. References Thrones_007.jpg Thrones_002.jpg Gundam Throne Zwei - GN Fangs.jpg|GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei - GN Fangs External links *GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei on MAHQ.net *GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei on Wikipedia.org